


Random Robot Gossip!!

by Hanayama



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Anxiety, Currently Editing All of It, Fluff, Gossip, Other, PlatonicFriendship, SocialAnxiety, WIP, procrastination
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanayama/pseuds/Hanayama
Summary: Smokescreen asks Bumblebee about Knockout. However, he needs to rephrase and try to ask his queries politely before Bee will deal with his friends’ malarkey.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Editing right now, sorry for that little bit of inconvenience to all who tired reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little glimpse into why Knockout gets so glitchy at the thought of his paint job getting scrapped.

Editing right now, sorry for that little bit of inconvenience to all who tired reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to continue this because why not? I actually have a story in mind, not sure how well I’ll be able to flesh it out. I’m probably gonna end up not finishing it, but I’ll try. There are definitely gonna be a lot of my personal head cannons, so we’ll see how far I take this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m bad at foreshadowing and writing so have some vague but, surprisingly thought out for my writing exposition!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw told y’all this gonna be were I throw trying to stay canon compliant to the wind and just go off with my head canons. Sorry this is sort but, I don’t know how to write more than like 50 words at a time unless it’s an english essay.

Editing right now, sorry for that little bit of inconvenience to all who tired reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing is hard. But what’s harder is getting the motivation to write in the first place, like man I wish I got more inspiration because I really want to see this fic through.

**Author's Note:**

> There wasn’t anything to read so... I’ve read a whole lot and finding new stuff is harder than making it yourself. This is my first fic. So I hope it’s not too Ooc but, it honestly took me a couple hours to make. I enjoyed writing it so maybe you got some joy from reading it. I’d really appreciate any feedback about my writing. Thank you for reading.


End file.
